Por siempre
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Angelina intenta salvar a Fred usando el giratiempos de Hermione...Para el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro la Noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


_**Todo el magico mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling...y yo no soy jotaka!**_

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**_"Corrió detrás suya hasta que lo perdió de vista. Resoplando, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer más ejercicio"._**

* * *

…al final, Lord Voldemort había muerto por su propia maldición, todo el colegio y el mundo mágico se regocijaba con la idea de que el mago oscuro mas grande de todos los tiempos habia desparecido al fin, pero no todos eran alegría, porque en los corazones de algunos magos y brujas la tristeza se hacia presente, como en el caso de los Weasley, que lloraban la perdida de Fred.

De todos los miembros de esa numerosa familia, el mas conmocionado era George. No lloraba, ni siquiera se le habian humedecido los ojos, pero su estado era mucho peor, porque no podía creer que perdió a su mejor amigo, su compañero, a su hermano gemelo, que le hayan arrebatado la vida en segundos. Se sentía incompleto, vacío, como si le hubieran extirpado dolorosamente una parte suya, simplemente no podía, ni quería aceptar el hecho de que Fred ya no estaba a su lado.

En cambio, Angelina Jhonson era un mar de lágrimas porque no podía aceptar la horrible realidad que le rodeaba. Muchos de sus amigos habian muerto en esa guerra, ofrendando su vida para lograr un bien común, pero en ese momento no le importaba, porque su mejor amigo estaba muerto, sin vida tendido sobre la mesa en la que habia comido con el por siete años. Se sentía impotente, ni siquiera cuando se vio obligada a dejar el quidditch y toda su vida deportiva cuando se cayo de la escoba y se lesiono la columna se habia sentido así, porque no podía cambiar lo que pasaba, no podía hacer retroceder a la muerte, no podía.

De repente una mano se posó en su hombro, una mano que le hacia saber que no estaba sola, que la comprendían, que la acompañaban en su dolor. Se giró para ver quien era la persona que le mostraba su apoyo, y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione Granger, quien le sonrio a modo de consuelo y Angelina no pudo evitar abrazarla y dejar salir gruesas lagrimas que reflejaban todo su dolor. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazando a Hermione, pero solo se soltaron cuando la menor de ellas habló.

-Tranquila, Angie, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, pero estoy segura de que a Fred jamás le habría gustado verte así.- le susurró con una voz comprensiva. Angelina se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica antes de responderle.

-No, Hermione, tu no entiendes- le respondio mostrando la habitual barrera que ponía alrededor de sus emociones pero le confundió ver que Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Tu lo amabas ¿verdad?- las facciones de la morena cambiaron al instante y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Oh, no sabes cuanto quisiera traerlo de vuelta, decirle lo que siento por el, pedirle perdón…- cada una de sus palabras estaba acompañada de un sollozo.

A Hermione esas palabras le hicieron decidirse a romper las normas una sola vez, porque ella también quería traer a Fred de regreso, ella tambien quería volver a escuchar sus bromas o regañarlo por hacer algo irresponsable. Sin dudar tomó a Angelina de la muñeca y se la llevo fuera de la sala común hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- le preguntó una Angelina contrariada. No sabia porque la habia traido hasta a sala común, cuando lo que menos quería era estar en lugares que le recordaran a él. Pero cuando vio la cadena dorada que la castaña sacaba de su pecho, entendió lo que ella pretendía.-Un Giratiempos.

-Exacto, la profesora McGonagall me lo regaló por navidad – mientras hablaba, miraba su reloj de pulsera y le daba un par de giros al reloj del collar. Al fin se lo pasó por el cuello a Angelina, pero no soltó el dije.- Escucha, no pueden verte, nadie excepto Fred, lo encontraras en el sétimo piso, cerca de la estatua de la bruja coja, métanse a la sala de los requerimientos y no salgan hasta que todo termine, tal vez se cambie un poco el presente, pero también puede que salves más de una vida.

En ese momento, Hermione soltó el reloj de arena, que empezó a girar mientras los minutos retrocedían; cuando todo dejó de moverse alrededor de la muchacha, esta supo que habia retrocedido hasta plena guerra.

Salió corriendo de la desierta sala común, intentando ubicarse entre toda la gente que pasaba corriendo por el sétimo piso. Dobló el recodo a la izquierda para poder llegar a la sala de los requerimientos cuando vio dos cabelleras rojas persiguiendo a dos encapuchados. Supo que era Fred incluso si verle el rostro, por lo que **corrió detrás suyo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Resoplando, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer más ejercicio, **pues ya no estaba en forma desde que estaba prohibida de realizar actividades físicas hasta que su lesión sanara completamente. Se detuvo un momento para descansar, antes de volver a correr detrás del pelirrojo.

Tomó un atajo detrás de un tapiz hasta el pasillo contiguo al de la estatua de la Bruja Coja, y esperó escondida detrás de la estatua. Pronto oyó pasos y seguidamente vio pasar a los dos encapuchados de antes, seguidos muy de cerca por Percy y Fred Weasley.

-Fred- lo llamó en un susurro cuando este pasó a su lado. El peirrojo volteó a ver quien lo habia llamado y sus ojos se posaron en la persona de quien habia estado enamorado desde que tenia doce años.

-Angie, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Debes irte, ahora- la desesperación por la seguridad de Angelina se notaba en cada una de sus palabras.

-No, vine para salvarte- cuando se percató de la mirada confundida de Fred, se apresuró a explicarse- Hermione me prestó su Giratiempos, porque van a matarte, y yo no puedo… no puedo permitir…

Ella volvió a sollozar, y las lágrimas volvieron a llenarse en sus ojos. Las facciones de Fred cambiaron, hasta que no hubo más que resignación en ellas. Olvidó que habia dejado solo a su hermano mayor y abrazó a la muchacha, con el fin de consolarla.

-Sabes, Angie, no importa si muero hoy, mañana, o dentro de miles de años, porque ya no me queda nada porque vivir- los ojos de Angelina se abrieron mucho cuando él pronunció esas palabras, deseando que no dijera más, pero Fred continuo.- La única mujer a la que amé más que a mi madre, está comprometida… con mi hermano gemelo.

-Fred, yo…-ella no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado, porque Fred la había besado. La tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando se recuperó respondió al beso. En un inicio fue casto, con amor y ternura, pero cuando Fred ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, este se volvió pasional, cargado de desesperación. Ambos estaban en una nube de felicidad muy ajena a lo que en realidad sucedía en ese momento, pero sabían que no podían quedarse en su mundo perfecto. Por eso se alejaron, pero en el fondo estaban conscientes de que ni la muerte podría separarlos por mucha distancia entre ellos.

-Prométeme algo- ella asintió –Tu lograras que mi hermano sea feliz, no permitirás que se quiebre jamás ni que renuncie a todo cuando yo no este.

-Claro, lo haré- le respondió solemnemente.

-Y a cambio yo te prometeré algo- le ofreció- te amé, te amo y te amaré incluso después de que muera, ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo amándote, Angie, pero sé que te voy a amar por siempre.

Ambos compartieron un abrazo, él la besó en la frente y acunó su mejilla con la mano, después dijo por fin las palabras que habia deseado decir desde hacia tanto.

-Te amo, Angie.

Así, Fred Weasley comenzó a avanzar hasta donde su hermano se encontraba, entregándose voluntariamente a la muerte, pero con una felicidad en el corazón que ni mil maldiciones asesinas podrían matar.


End file.
